White Smiles And Perfect Hair
by lune d'ete
Summary: Edward Cullen &Bella Swan are determined to prove Alice that they can survive a relationship for two months, even though they hate each other. The rule is; no kissing. What happens when they're both wanting to break the rule?
1. Chapter 1

"…you guys can not have a relationship for more than a two months," Alice teased, talking to both me and Edward. I scowled at her, while Edward glared at her with his green eyes. Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "It's true. Bella, your longest relationship was what? A month and a half?" She turned to Edward, then smirked. "And Edward…well…he only has dates; very attractive ones."

I put my chin up in confidence. "I can have a relationship for more than two months. If I want to try."

"I can too," Edward argued.

Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her jet black hair in disbelief. "And has that happened yet? Nope. So I'm not believing either of you, until you guys really prove it." Alice stood there, watching as both of us stood there in silence.

Then, she scurried away, beaming at us in triumph. I stared at her small figure until she disappeared.

Edward chuckled behind me. "A month and a half?"

I turned back, glowering at him. "What's wrong with that, Cullen?"

See, Edward and I were friends. Yet, we hated each other. I guess you could call us frienemies. We've known each other ever since tenth grade, but we never seemed to get along. No matter what the subject was, we always found a way to disagree with each other, and start a debate about it.

Alice was his sister, although they looked nothing related to each other. Alice had dark eyes, and spiky black hair while Edward had bronze hair that always looked blown back by the wind and mesmerizing green eyes.

He shrugged. "Seems like you are doomed when it comes to relationships."

I frowned. "What do you mean _me?_ You're the one that's never had a girlfriend before!" I reminded him.

He brushed his fingers through his soft bronze hair, a smile of amusement creeping on his face. "But I can have a long relationship."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "As if."

Edward grinned. "Okay," he said. "Lets both say that neither of us can keep a relationship going for more than two months."

I blinked. He _was_ right. Now that I thought about it, I was probably never going to have one that long. "But it bothers me that Alice thinks that. I want to prove her wrong."

Edward nodded. "So do I." Slowly, he turned to me, his eyes brightening up. "You know what we should do?"

I looked at him with curiosity, and couldn't help but smile along. "What's your genius plan, Cullen?"

"Let's go out," Edward suggested. "We can pretend we like each other for two months, and after two months, we'll stage a breakup."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why should we go out with each other?"

He chuckled, then sighed. "Face it, Swan. You know we both have already gone through most of the people here at this school. At least the decent ones, anyways," he said. "Unless you're willing to go with Mike."

I let out a huff, then stood in front of him. "Fine. Let's do it."

Edward leaned over, then confidently breathed, "And I bet I can make you fall in love with me during that time period."

I wrinkled my face in disgust, then stuck out my tongue. "As if, Cullen."

He pulled out his hand. "Two months, deal?"

I nodded confidently. "Deal," I replied. "Except, there's going to be rules."

He quickly pulled his hand away before we could shake on it. "What kind of rules?"

"W have to make it look real," I began. "Which means, we have to go on dates, and make sure Alice is there too, so she'll think this is real."

"I'm getting you."

"And," I quickly added. "No kissing."

He let out a loud laugh of amusement, then it faded into a chuckle. "Kiss you? Never." Then, he pretended to gag, and bursted out laughing again.

"Very funny, Cullen," I sneered. "Now, it's a deal, right?"

He nodded, then shook my hand. "Two months, baby." He looked over my shoulder and at my binder. He was reading a page Alice wrote for me until I jerked the binder away from his view. "_Bella is amazing! She funny, and so pretty…_" he quoted, laughing. "I think the word dull is more accurate."

I banged my binder on his head, then walked off.

Wait…weren't boyfriend and girlfriends supposed to walk down the hall together?

Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: ^_^**

**YAY for boredom. **

**haha so please review(: i think Edward Cullen will want you to :3**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of school, and I was quickly walking down the halls, anxious to get home. As usual, school was school. The definition of school was dull, boring, and tiring. All the teachers ever do is talk, or give us pounds of worksheets as torture. I was glad that it was finally the weekend.

"Swan," Edward's voice murmured against me ear. I gave out a soft yelp, causing him to chuckle in delight. "Hello to you too."

"Cullen," I breathed. "Why are you talking to me?"

Edward put his arm around my waist, beaming. "I'm your boyfriend, remember?" He pulled me closer to him, then chuckled.

"Right," I muttered tentatively. "So…what do we do now?"

"Well, we can go on a date," he suggested. "At my house?"

I blinked, staring at him blankly. When we were outside, he sighed, still waiting for my answer. I pursed my lips, then crossed my arms across my chest.

"Okay. Are you going to drive me there?"

Edward smiled, walking over to open the driver's door. He looked at me mischievously before he got in, then took in a deep breath.

"No!" he exclaimed, shutting the door and turning on the engine.

I just stood there, glaring at him as he backed up the car, and drove a few feet away. It wasn't too long until the car stopped and Edward stuck his head out of the window with a smirk. I stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Edward's done this trick so many times before, it was getting stupid.

"Okay, get in, Swan," he yelled over the wind. His bronze hair was all tousled up, and the girls at school calls it sex hair, saying it lives up to its name. I scoffed mentally at that thought, then slowly walked over to his car. "Hurry up, slowpoke," he teased.

"Shut up," I murmured once I got in the car. "You're an asshole."

Edward laughed, keeping his eyes on the road. "You know you love me," he said. He emphasized on the word 'love'.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "More like hate."

Edward pretended to frown, then bursted out laughing. "As if," he argued.

I laughed lightly, then shook my head. Edward was such a kid sometimes. He joked around too much, and teased too much. I had no idea how he gets dates. It was just so surreal. I could never imagine Edward as anything the school girls did. He was not hot, not sexy, _anything._ He was like a brother to me. A brother I hated.

I've known Edward since the fourth grade, but we never really talked much. We would just say hey, or start a small conversation whenever I was at Alice's house. I still always wondered how we turned into rivals. We used to be best friends at one point, but I couldn't regain any memory of how it happened, or when. But I knew now that Edward hated my guts, and I hated his. Our relationship between each other was weird. We hated each other, yet, we were always there for one another. We were like…_frienemies. _Which I had no idea how that was possible.  
"Swan!" Edward shouted in my ear. I winced, but didn't bulge. "Get out of my car."

I blinked, then looked out the window. We were already by his house, something that I had not noticed. I got out, then walked to the front door. Before I could ring the doorbell, the door swung open, and Alice appeared in front of me.

"Ciao, Bella," she greeted. "I had not expected you to come."

Alice would sometimes say hello in different languages. Everything and everyone was easily a bore to her. She liked variety. And sometimes, she would talk so rapidly that you had no idea what she was saying, and she took everything as a compliment. It was amazing that she was related to Edward, too. They looked were nothing alike; personality and image wise.

Edward stood behind me, grinning his famous crooked grin. "Alice," he said. "Bella is here for me, not you."

Alice's eyes bulged open as she stood there with her mouth gaped open and her bewildered expression. I smiled, playing along. I grabbed Edward's hands, then sighed.

"Isn't he so wonderful?" I cooed, looking up at him.

Edward put his arm around my waist, grinning. "Bella, baby, you are."

I gritted my teeth together. It was just the beginning of our plan, and we both made ourselves seem cheesy and too romantic. I could almost throw up.

Alice made a gagging sound, then a disgusted face. "Seriously?"

I nodded vigorously, keeping my eyes on Edward as he did with me. "Yes. We're together," I squealed. "I'm so happy."

Edward kissed me on the cheek, then smiled at Alice. Alice raised her eyebrows, then moved out of the doorway, scratching her spiky hair, anxious.

"Right," she said tentatively, bobbing her head slow. "Sure you guys are."

I frowned, and Edward scowled. "Why not?" we both questioned at the same time.

We looked at each other in amusement, and I reddened.

"Well," Alice began, her eyes dodging between us. "You guys absolutely loath each other. Every time I see you guys together, it's when y'all are having a debate or a weird competition over something stupid. Last time you guys were together, which was today, you," she said, she pointing at me. "Hit his head with a binder."

I rolled my eyes, laughing a bit. "It's because I was so happy, that I got into the stage of violence. I couldn't help myself, Alice."

I scowled at myself. That sounded so stupid.

Edward nodded. "Yes, and that made my head feel better than ever." I narrowed my eyes at Edward, waiting for him to say something else. "Now if you excuse us, we're going to my room."

Alice stared at our backs with a bemused look until we disappeared from her sight and had gone in Edward's room.

"You are a horrible actor," I sneered at him once he closed the door. "If Alice finds out the truth, it's going to be your fault."

"Oh, Bella," Edward mused. "Let's not start a fight. Alice is going to hear us. For all we know, she can be right outside my door right now listening in to our conversation."

"Is she?"

Edward glared at me. "No. I was kidding."

I calmed down. "Oh. Right."

"So what do you want to do?"

I began walking around his room, then stopped by his piles of CDs. I grinned. Let's see what kind of music he listens to. My eyes widened in amazement as I looked through the Cds.

"You listen to Debussy?" I asked in amazement, holding the CD in the air.

I always thought Edward would be the kind that listened to rap or pop, or something like that, but not Debussy. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. It would make sense if he liked Debussy. He had been playing the piano for about eight years, but I actually never really heard him play, so I had no idea if he was good at it or not.

"What about it?"

I laughed, setting it down. "It's weird," I told him. "Cause I do too."

Edward sat down besides me. "Wow. And I thought you had horrible taste in music."

"Oh shut up," I snapped. "I--"

"Shh," he hushed, putting his hand over my mouth. "Alice is going upstairs."

"So?"

He pointed at a little hole near his computer. "See that? I bet you anything she's going to look through that and see what we're doing."

My eyes dodged around the room. "What are we going to--"

Edward's lips attacked my throat. I let out a soft gasp as his hands went on my ass, and he pushed me on the bed. He pressed a kiss on the hollow of my throat making me shiver. At the corner of my eye, I could see an eye in the hole. Alice? A few seconds later, it disappeared, but Edward continued.

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella's skin was so soft, and she smelt so damn delicious. I wanted to kiss her mouth so bad, but I couldn't break the rules. I felt her tremble underneath me, letting out a small sigh.

"Bella," I breathed against her throat.

"E-Edward…" she uttered out. "Alice is gone. We can s-stop."

I stopped, but I didn't move. I still hovered over her, my face in her hair. We both didn't move for a while, and I stared at her shoulder for the longest time. I placed a kiss on her shoulder, then flipped over on my back, so I wouldn't be crushing her anymore.

I was already regretting what we were doing. I knew sooner or later, something was going to happen. We were both going to regret this. But Bella and I had a unique relationship. We knew everything about each other, but we 'hated' each other. This bet was the only way I could be with her. And I know after five months, something was going to happen. I was sure of it. And the outcome wouldn't be so sweet.

* * *

**Reviews are very very much appreciated(:**


	3. Chapter 3

When Edward was off of Bella, she awkwardly sat up, straightening her shirt and skirt. Edward sat about 3 feet away from her, staring blankly at the wall.

"So," Bella began. "What now?"

Edward shrugged. "It's hot in here. Are you hot?" Bella nodded my head, and before she knew it, Edward's shirt came off. She reddened, turning my head away, but Edward caught her. "Are you amazed by my muscular body?" he teased, enjoying himself.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "No way. I've seen better," she fibbed, trying my best not to drool over him.

Edward's eye widened, then he quickly smiled, hiding whatever he had been thinking. "As if."

"You're just another lame scrawny boy," Bella teased, sticking out my tongue at him. "Jacob Black's better than you."

Once again, Edward's eyes widened, and he growled out, "I hate that damn boy."

"Why?"

Edward stiffened, saying nothing. The only reason why he didn't like Jacob was because he used to go out with Bella a year ago. He looked at Bella like she was something to be _owned_. And he didn't like that. Even though Bella has no idea, Edward cared about Bella. A lot. Even though they barely spoke to each other until this year. He was always staring at Bella in the halls, and watching what she does, while she paid no attention.

"Why?" She asked again.

He shrugged. "I just don't like him."

She gave up the subject, then asked, "Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he joked, chuckling.

"Be mature for a while, Edward."

"Anything."

"Why didn't you ever talk to me last year? Or the year before? Or ever?"

He took in a deep breath, thinking about the question for a while, his face thoughtful. Finally, he said, "You intimidated me."

"I intimidated you? How did i intimidate you?"

Again, he took a few more minutes before answering her question. "You always seemed like you were off in your own world, not caring or listening to what everyone else thinks or says. I wanted to talk to you when I first saw you, but honestly, I was too chicken. I always thought that I didn't belong in your world."

"Then what made you talk to me this year?"

"For two years, I've been trying to get some courage to be able to come up to you and at least say hi. And one day, I was telling Alice about you, and she threatened me to go up and speak to you. And you know Alice. Everything goes her way."

Bella gave him a confused look, pursing her lips, taking in what he had said. "What did you tell Alice?"

Edward blushed, then murmured, "Nothing."

She laughed softly. "Did Edward Cullen just blush? That's something you don't get to see."

"I did not blush," he argued.

"What did you say about me?"

He gulped, nervous. "Well, I knew you and Alice were friends. And I just asked her stuff about you. And what you were like..." he trailed off, looking at Bella. "Then I told her that I thought you looked really pretty. That's what made her make me go talk to you."

Bella's chocolate eyes widened in bewilderment. "You—"

"Edward, Bella!" Alice's voice sang from downstairs. "I made snacks!" dward and Bella both looked at each other, wondering if they should continue the conversation or listen to Alice. Suddenly, Alice opened the door, standing in the doorway, glaring at them both. "I made snacks!" she repeated, this time more loud and controlling.

Bella nervously laughed, and followed both Edward and Alice downstairs to the kitchen. "Thanks, Alice," she mumbled. "I can't hear now."

"Hey, I didn't want you getting STD's," she simply said, smiling brightly while Edward gave her his dark glare.

"Don't listen to her, Bella," he told her, handing me a bottle of orange vitamin water. Her favorite.

"Thanks."

Bella sat down, taking a drink then watching Edward and Alice argue over the last piece of chocolate cake.

_I'm sorry for the butterflies, stomach,_ she thought, staring at Edward. _They're his fault._

In the middle of Alice's lecture, Edward caught Bella staring at him. He stared right back, his lips slowly forming a smile.

"Hellooo?" Alice mused. "Earth to Edward. Stop staring at Bella!"

Edward quickly turned back to Alice, his smile turning into a scowl. "I wasn't staring at Bella. I was just simply ignoring your lame lecture that you yell at me every damn day."

Alice gasped, punching Edward lightly on his shoulder. "Whatever. I hate you."

Edward laughed, holding out his arms. "Alice, you know I love you."

"Well, I know you love _Bella_."

Bella unexpectedly spit out her vitamin water, all of it landing all over the floor and table. "What?!"

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised," Alice said, amused. "I mean...you guys are going out after all, right?"

"W-well...yeah, b-but..." Bella stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"We take the word love very seriously," Edward finished for me. "Unlike you."

"Lies," Alice muttered. "Lies."

"We're not lying," Edward said, his voice loud and clear. "I like Bella very much."

"Remember what I told you?" Alice asked. "And Emmett."

"Alice, don't—"

Alice turned to Bella, her arms crossed across her chest. "Emmett and me told him one of our rules. It's the no kissing rule. It means that you can't kiss just anyone. Cause kissing shows affection, and shit. It's part of this stupid thing Emmett made up, but still. Edward and the boys go by it."

Bella's eyes widened. "So that's why you agreed so fast when I said that."

"Bella, look, it's nothing," Edward explained. "I mean, you are the person that even said it in the first place."

"But if I hadn't said it, then you would have said it!"

"Bella, love, it's just—"

"Don't call me that," She snapped.

Alice quickly walked out of the room, giving them both their privacy. She felt guilty, since she knew it had been her who started it in the first place.

"Call you what?"

"Love!" she exclaimed. "You may not realize it but you call me that! Don't."

"Bella, l—Bella. Just forget this whole thing happened. Please," Edward begged.

"Look, Edward. You're right. Let's just drop this thing. I mean, how can we even pretend to be together when we're aren't friends?"

"We're not friends?" Edward asked, standing up from the chair.

"Edward...we never talked in school unless we were arguing," I stated and he walked closer to me.

"I know. I was an idiot," he admited. "But yo said that we _aren't._ Not that we _weren't_."

Bella looked away from him, but he grabbed her face softly so she was facing him.

"You know what I said," she whispered, looking away.

"And you're wrong!" he shouted, grabbing my hands.

"No."

"Isabella Swan, you are an absurd little girl. Don't you see that I was in love with you the first day I laid eyes on you? Even though we always tease each other and compete against one another, we're much more than friends," he declared, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"I knew this was a bad idea," She whispered. Tears threatened to fall down on her face but she blinks them away.

* * *

**So, i stayed up until 12 on a school night to right this. just for you guys. especially eeddwwaarrdiloveya. **

**haha. the person that's been motivating me to write this chapter (: **

**thank youu **

**and, i didn't write so well. yes, i know i wrote it in 3rd person, but i only realized that halfway..and im too sleepy to change it. but enjoy (:**

**reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
